Falling In Love With Austin
by fuckthesystem69
Summary: Young Brianna Benseley ends up falling in love with the member of her favorite band.


Austin Carlile Fanfiction. (NONE of this is real and it is all completely from my imagination...clearly.)

It was spring, 2014. I was in my room, panicking, trying to find an outfit to wear to the Of Mice and Men concert I was going to. I was barely nineteen,  
but I somewhat still had that little scene girl taste in music. Plus, Of Mice and  
Men did have some really good music, still. They also saved me from cutting when I was around seventeen. I remembered  
when I met Austin at barely seventeen years old. They were a fairly new band, and I only knew of their song Second and  
Sebring, but I had the opportunity to go to one of their concerts for a low price, so I said why not. My friend was a pretty big fangirl for Austin, so she dragged me  
to the Meet and Greet at the end of the concert. Again, it wouldn't hurt anything, and it would be pretty cool to meet those guys who made the metal music I loved  
so dearly.

I remember when it was my turn to meet him, I suddenly felt really awkward. Like, all of these girls had some sort of story about how the band saved their life and  
what not. What was I going to say? "Um, hey. Your music is cool. Can you give me an autograph? Cool, bye." So I politely said hi to all of the members, got all of  
their autographs, until I got to Austin. "Hi!," he said enthusiastically. I could not believe that after meeting at least one hundred fans, he was still excited.  
"Hey... That was a pretty good set."

"Thank you so much! So, what's your story?"

That question could not have made me any more nervous. "Um... I wish I had one. I'm sorry."

"You're wearing a long-sleeved shirt in hundred-degree weather. You're clearly a little uncomfortable. Is there anything under those sleeves that's hurting you?,"  
he asked sincerely. He was a very sweet guy, and he seemed to mean everything he said. When my lip quivered a bit, he leaned closer to me, and took my hands.  
He lowered his voice. "Please don't cry. You're too good for this. Promise me that I will never see those again? That you will never hurt yourself again?". I felt a  
knot in my stomach. "B-but." He smiled. "Shh. No buts. Listen to me. That pain will pass. I went through it at your age, too. But just don't hurt yourself. Promise me  
that you will try and quit". I smiled very big, sobbing at this point. "Thank you. Thank you so much". He signed my paper, "I hope to see you again. Take care, stay  
strong, smile," right underneath Alan's name.

Two years later, here I am, ready to see him again. I did cut a bit after that, but that pain was totally temporary. Plus, I just realized that cutting was a  
ridiculous outlet. His music has also helped tremendously. The whole band, really.

The concert was exhilarating. Finally, I was going to meet my hero. Again. I doubt that he would even remember me, but I was going to ask anyways. I made sure to get  
more towards the end of the line, so I had more time to talk to him. This meet and greet didn't really have a time limit. I remember waiting and waiting, meeting lots  
of nice people, hearing many stories much like mine. Then I realized, I probably would not stand out much to Austin, even if he did remember me. But it was okay. I was  
just glad to be seeing him again.

Finally, it was my turn. I was in line for at least two hours. The band really does spend some time with the fans. Especially Austin. I smiled when I saw him. I  
thought about that moping, hair dyed black, seventeen year old girl. Now I'm a nineteen year old happy redhead. He wouldn't recognize me in a million years. Or so  
I thought. "Hi Austin. You probably don't remember me, but I met you-" he smiled and covered his face with his hands. It was really adorable. "When we first got big!  
Of course I remember you! You stood out a little. I love all the fans, I really do. But you...I don't know what it was. I thought about you a lot. It worried me a  
little about how closed-off you were. I just hoped you were okay". I grinned brightly. "I'm doing fantastic. I kept your promise." He sighed. "I am so glad to hear  
that. Um, I want to talk to you a little more, but I've got to make time for everyone else. Wait outside of the tent. Just wait there, I will find you, I promise."  
I nodded, and smiled, and went behind the tent. I couldn't stop smiling. I was so excited to get some time with him to just.. talk. I waited probably another forty-  
five minutes. It did get boring, but finally after he hugged the few fans waiting outside of the tent, he got to me. "Hi. Where were we?" I then just gave him the  
biggest hug I possibly gave anyone.

"What you said. That night. It changed me. It's not the entire reason I'm happy and done hurting myself, but it helped so much. Thank you, Austin". He giggled.  
"I am so happy that I helped you. How old are you now?," he asked. My stomach was fluttering. "Um, nineteen". He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Nineteen! You act  
a few years older than nineteen. Even back a few years ago." I was a little surprised. Was he hitting on me? He glanced over at me. "You're too cute to be sad." He  
was definitely hitting on me. "Austin, are you hitting on me?," I was a little offended. "No!," he said with a gasp. "You are cute. I do like you. But we are friends.  
I am not an asshole bandmember. I'm not going to pretend to be your friend to get in your pants tonight. I care about you." I was astonished. "You like me?".

"Um, yes. It's very slight, but you are very beautiful. I'm not trying to get with you, but if anything were to happen in the future, I would not mind. That's not  
what I'm planning, but yes, I wouldn't mind being with you". I blushed. "Austin... I wouldn't mind it either." We smiled at each other and just talked the whole  
night. Three months later, we were dating.


End file.
